


Appetite

by setrevuo



Series: 28-day ficlet writing challenge [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Food, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setrevuo/pseuds/setrevuo
Summary: It's Jooheon's first meal after he's officially back with the other boys, and food just tastes better to Changkyun now.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Series: 28-day ficlet writing challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686037
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Appetite

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - YUM: write about a meal you could never get enough of.

They say food only tastes good if eaten in good company, and Changkyun can vouch for that.

They’re eating take-out, from their usual Chinese place nearby. It’s not like Changkyun hasn’t ordered the exact same dishes from there in the past few months, too. But the dishes were eaten methodically, taste hardly registering on his tongue before being pushed down his throat. 

Eating it now, however, sitting cross-legged on newspapers spread out on the floor of their dorm's living room, and his soul mate, his other half, his closest confidant finally eating along with the rest of the boys, well. Let’s just say the mapo tofu hits differently.

Changkyun doesn’t even bother asking before dropping a couple more wontons onto Jooheon’s plate. 

“I’m gonna end up staying up eating all night with this mountain of food you guys are giving me!” Jooheon laughs, and Changkyun’s appetite doubles at the sweet sound. 

The other boys laugh along with him, with some insisting that Jooheon should expect the extra attention from them to make up for all the months he’s been away. Jooheon puts his hands up in surrender, and continues to dig in.

Changkyun feels ravenous. He’s hardly registering what he’s eating, almost swallowing bites whole. The sesame beef, the hot and sour chicken, the egg rolls, they all taste like he was eating them for the first time and he just can’t seem to control his intake. It’s a miracle he doesn’t choke. 

It’s not until Jooheon moves over to his side, one arm on his back, and another wiping the tears from his cheeks, that Changkyun even notices that he’s crying. The other boys are all quiet now, looks of concern shared between them. Changkyun slows down, gulping what he has in his mouth before speaking.

“It’s just. I’ve never had such a good meal in months.”

“I know, I know.” Jooheon’s voice is low, an anchor Changkyun holds onto as his eyes keep swimming. Jooheon continues to rub comforting circles on Changkyun’s back as he puts his chin on Changkyun’s shoulder. His own expression outside of Changkyun’s line of sight but his actions and words saying all that Changkyun needs to hear.

“I’ll make sure you’ll only have good meals from now on.”


End file.
